Ronan Truman
Ronan Truman (also known as The General) was a notorious drug lord and father of Cormac Truman. Ronan made a career for himself dealing with class-A drugs, but managed to evade justice with the help of his legal representatives at Walmsley Croft Solicitors LLP. In February 2017, Adam Barlow attended a job interview at the solicitors, however his interview was postponed by Bernard Walmsley who set about dealing with his client Ronan's latest arrest. Adam was intrigued by Ronan, as he had come into possession of drugs after Rosie Webster unwittingly smuggled them into the country for her boyfriend Antoine Reese. He invited Walmsley's receptionist Trina Robson out for a drink - later sleeping with her - in order to pump her for information about Ronan, seeing him as an opportunity to earn enough money to set up his own legal firm - instead of joining Walmsley's. Impressed by Ronan's success in operating without convictions, Adam turned up at his house hoping to propose a business deal but was left shocked when he was greeted by Trina, Ronan's girlfriend, instead. Fearing that his business proposal would fall flat if Ronan was to discover that he had slept with Trina, Adam was relieved when she covered for him by telling Ronan that he was an old friend of her brother's. Ronan was interested by Adam's offer to sell him a package of drugs, and the pair arranged an appointment to make the exchange. Having been delayed by his cousin Amy Barlow, Adam arrived late to the meeting - much to the frustration of Ronan. The exchange went ahead but Ronan noticed the tension between Adam and Trina. .]] Following Adam back to Coronation Street, Ronan confronted him in the Rovers - revealing that he knew about Adam and Trina's night of passion. Ronan threatened Adam and his family's lives unless he returned the money given to him from the drug exchange. Adam agreed to return the money but was shocked to discover his granddad Ken Barlow burning it, as he believed the money was sordid due to how Adam obtained it. Confessing to Ronan that he no longer had the money, Adam was attacked and left badly beaten. In September 2018, Ronan bumped into Adam again and enquired if he would be able to find a job for his son, who had just been released from prison. Adam agreed to ask around and, not wanting to disappoint Ronan, he put in a good word for Cormac with Michelle Connor - who later offered him a job as a potman at the Bistro. While there, Cormac reconnected with an old friend, Ryan Connor, and the pair arranged a night out - however, on the night Cormac overdosed on drugs and was unable to be revived by medical trainee Ali Neeson. Ali blamed Ryan for Cormac's death, as he had neglected to call an ambulance - fearing that Cormac would have ended up back in prison if he was discovered to be in possession of drugs. However, Michelle and her partner Robert Preston were able to persuade Ali to help cover-up Ryan's involvement in the incident, as they knew of the level of danger Ronan posed. Ryan persuaded his friend Sophie Webster to give him an alibi, however Sophie's girlfriend Paula Martin, a solicitor who was familiar with Ronan, insisted that she changed her police statement out of fear of what Ronan was capable of. On the same day, Ronan visited Ryan and Michelle at their flat to see where Cormac died. He thanked the Connors for giving Cormac a job and trying to save his life. List of appearances 2017 *Fri 17th Feb (1) *Fri 3rd Mar (2) *Mon 6th Mar (1) *Mon 6th Mar (2) *Wed 8th Mar *Fri 10th Mar (1) *Fri 10th Mar (2) 2018 *Mon 17th Sep (1) *Mon 1st Oct (2) *Fri 5th Oct (1) *Wed 10th Oct (2) *Fri 12th Oct (1) *Fri 12th Oct (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:Drug dealers Category:Articles which need to be updated Category:2018 minor characters Category:Characters played by different actors Category:2018 deaths